A Mutant World: Part III
by FireBlade58
Summary: The next story R


A Mutant World: Part Three

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"No, it can't be.." Wolverine said as he staggered backward.   
"What's wrong Wolverine?" Jubilee asked. Wolverine rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing things.   
"Man I'm losing' it." Wolverine said as his ran out. Cyclops slammed his fist on the table.   
"Damn it! There he goes doing his own thing! That makes me so mad! Doesn't he know that teamwork is only way to go?!"   
"Calm down suga he'll come back around sooner or later. He always does." Rouge said, holding Cyclops back.   
"You're right Rouge, but we should still follow him. He may need back up." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As the X-men arrived at the riot scene Wolverine wasn't even there.....yet. When the X-men searched the area for Wolverine they had an encounter with the F.O.H.   
"Hey stay away you filthy mutants!" A member of the F.O.H. said as he shot at Cyclops. Cyclops returned fire with an optic blast just to stun the member. Just then Storm heard a scream.   
"Cyclops! I heard a scream! It sounded somewhat like.....Wolverine's!"   
Immediately Cyclops said, "Lets move it people!" The X-men followed the scream until they found themselves in a dark alley.   
Wolverine was attacking/being attacked a group of the Hellfire Club mercenaries. Wolverine finished off the group of mercenaries making grotesquely red blood fly everywhere. Wolverine turned around and saw the X-men. At first he was surprised thinking that they could help him find Silver Fox since he was unable to. Then a rush of anger came over him. _Why?_ He thought to himself._ Why did they come? They can only make the pain worse. They want me to tell them everything! Don't they know how hard it is! I have to sort out these feelings by myself- Then_ suddenly he felt something trying to tap into his mind. Immediately he knew it was the Professor or Jean behind it.   
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaalllllllllll!!!!!!!!!" Wolverine yelled at the top of his lungs. Then Wolverine stuck his claws into the sides of the alley and climbed up on top of the buildings.   
Gambit shook his head and said, "Sometimes I don't even don't why we try,"   
Wolverine hopped in his jeep and rode away. As Wolverine rode away he tried to sort out his thoughts and see what's wrong with him. _Man oh man, Sabertooth, Fox, man what's wrong with me? _After much deliberation Wolverine came to one conclusion. _Nothing is wrong with me, it's probably some kind of stress disorder. I mean with mutant riots and the hatred. _Wolverine sniffed the air and stopped the jeep. "Fox?" He said hoping for an answer. Then something clenched to his back and he grabbed it and threw it off his back. "Fox?" He repeated.   
"Yes, it's me Logan,"   
"What are you doing here?"   
Just then a vague memory came over Fox as did Wolverine. The memory of them, Fox and Logan, living happily together in a cabin--"Noooooo!" Fox yelled, "Lies! All Lies!" The memory continued with Wolverine and Fox hugging and then Wolverine carving Logan and Fox in the cabin door.   
Wolverine horrified, and angered at what the Psi-Borg did to him. He truly thought this memory was his until he found out who did this to him. When the memory was over and Wolverine could see of his normal sight Fox wasn't there anymore.   
"Fox?!" he yelled. Wolverine punched down a tree and murmured to himself. He jumped into his jeep again and drove off. Then a new scent came over him. Then...Pow! Wolverine flew threw the side of the jeep. Wolverine looked up and saw about five foot of what looked like monkeys trashing his jeep. Then the monkeys, much to Wolverine's surprise could talk!   
"We are the Babankies," the Babankies said with a raspy and robotic voice.   
_Babankies? _Wolverine almost chuckled at the name. Unfortunately they all heard him and surrounded Wolverine. Babankies to left Wolverine babankies to the left. All of them making obscene noises then, biff-bam Wolverine sent them flying like two hairy footballs. The biggest one which, to Wolverine, was the leader shrieked and hissed at Wolverine and that's when Wolverine got mad. With a simple slashing of the claws Wolverine tore apart the blueish-red flesh of each and every one of the Babankies. Wolverine got back to the main road and had no other choice but to walk anywhere he can go.   
_Well, this day is gettin' better and better. _Wolverine thought to himself.   


To be continued...   
  
  


Disclaimer: All X-men characters are property of Marvel Comics 


End file.
